


Our Ugly Christmas Jumpers

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much a consulting detective can read into his once-again flatmate buying him a hideous Christmas jumper like the ones the man favored.</p><p>And it's all blatantly obvious. But John might just have to spell it out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Ugly Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my series of [prompts](http://www.ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/145327857903/ohdrey89-akira-of-the-twilight). I promised you that I would post them. 
> 
> This one is a christmasy Johnlock adventure post-season 4? Wherever that will take us.  
> “I’m not wearing that.” 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

The atmosphere at 221b is decidedly festive. There’s a decorated tree, twinkle lights on the fireplace. John even hung mistletoe from the door leading to the stairwell in a flight of whimsy. Sherlock wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone but he has missed this. The past few Christmases here had been lacking in appeal without John around to force the issue of celebrating the season.

All the usual faces are here the night before Christmas, an attempt at Christmas drinks again. He’s just finished playing carols to everyone’s applause. 

“Bravo, Sherlock!” Molly smiles, wearing that same black dress. 

“Yeah, well done, mate!” Lestrade concurs throwing his arm casually around Molly’s shoulder so that his fingers blatantly touch her bare shoulder and skim down the back of her arm. Hardly subtle. He notes Molly’s not entirely displeased with the action as she meets the Detective Inspector's eye with a blush on her cheeks. Interesting. Sherlock wonders how long that has been going on, and if John has noticed this without mentioning it to him. 

“Really wish you’d wear the antlers though!” Mrs. Hudson cooed. Sherlock made it a point of moving the eggnog out of her reach. Sometimes John was too liberal with the spirits when it came to their landlady. 

“Really Mrs. Hudson, some things just aren’t necessary.” Sherlock playfully scolded. 

They tolerated company and opening up of presents until it came as close to midnight as possible without overstaying their welcome. At least that’s what John thinks, Sherlock would argue the point. Sherlock does observe that Lestrade and Molly leave together. John watches Sherlock’s lips twist in that displeased expression he has when learning that people around him actually like things like emotions and sex. Messy thing, sentiment. 

“What’s the matter?” John questioned, now free to sit in his chair and finish his final glass of whiskey before bed. He had three if the blush on across his cheeks was anything to go by. 

“Nothing.” Sherlock shrugged sitting down across from John. Their usual placement. 

“You know you forgot one of your presents.” John smirked, holding out a big box to his friend. 

“I didn’t forget, I just wanted to make sure everyone wasn’t around before I opened it.” Sherlock deflected reaching out to scratch at the edges of the paper to open it. 

“Of course.” John smirked indulgently, watching his friend tear into the gift. For a man that didn’t give into sentiment, Sherlock would tear into wrappings of a present as well as any other child during Christmas. Sherlock pulled open the box and then looked at the man across from him with a sarcastic scowl. “What?” John looked to Sherlock crestfallen. He had hoped Sherlock would be excited about it. 

“I’m not wearing that.” Sherlock turned his nose up at the holiday jumper that laid inside the box. It was very similar to the one that John owned, in fact the one he wore at that moment. The only saving grace that the article of clothing had was that the jumper didn’t match John’s. 

“You don’t like it?” John mumbled, his brow pulled together. 

“I don’t wear jumpers.” Sherlock argued, if he was blushing it was merely because of the whiskey he had sipped before opening John’s Christmas present. It had nothing at all to do with the implications that the gift had all the echoes of jumpers that John wore himself. 

“Yes you do.” John smirked confidently now, sipping from his glass.

“No I don’t.” Sherlock debated. 

“Yes you do, you wear my jumpers.” John smiled to Sherlock indulgently like he knew Sherlock’s secret. “Every once in a while I find one missing and then returned to my closet smelling like it was freshly laundered.” 

Damn. John was really becoming too good at that. 

“I- I refuse to argue about it.” Sherlock wasn’t conceding. He did notice John’s victorious smirk. “I just don’t want to fight on Christmas.” The great bell echoed through London as it just struck midnight. 

“Well it’s unfortunate you don’t like it. I was hoping you’d wear it for a Christmas picture.” John sighed in disappointment. It was then the idea finally hit him, why John would buy it. 

“Y-you mean, for a Christmas card. Like people do.” Sherlock barely got the words out around the constriction in his throat.

“Yup, but you obviously don’t want to. Guess I’ll have to return it. I think I have the receipt somewhere.” John mumbled, distracted, and reaching over to get the box to hide the box and his clear embarrassment at the idea. 

“No, no!” Sherlock called out stopping John, grabbing the box before John could get his hands on it. A blush started across his cheeks as he covered the box protectively with his arms, pointedly ignoring the surprised lift of John’s eyebrows. “I-I like the jumper.” Sherlock blushed even harder. “In fact, I’ll put it on right now and we’ll take the picture.” Sherlock got up and brought the box into his room before John could disagree. 

John watched Sherlock go into his room with a proud smile. Mission accomplished. They simply prepared to take the picture as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if everything between them just fit, like it always has. He set up the camera while he waited for Sherlock, right before the fireplace with the Christmas tree in the corner, twinkle lights behind them. Perfect. 

Sherlock came back out just as he set the timer, pulling at the knit of the jumper. “You know I only wear those jumpers because they’re yours.” Sherlock admitted cheeks ablaze. 

“I know.” John smiled to the adorable man before him, his eyes soft in a way Sherlock wasn’t willing to investigate just yet. Sherlock stood before the fireplace and faced the camera. John hit the button on the camera and joined him. 

“Happy Christmas, Sherlock.” John smiled to the taller man.

“Happy Christmas, John.” Sherlock echoed the look in John’s eye before looking to camera.

Just before the camera blinked the flash to take the photo, John kissed Sherlock on the cheek. Now forever immortalized on his computer, and in the homes of their friends and family there would a picture of a surprised Sherlock being kissed on the cheek by his boyfriend. A face they had never seen the mad genius make and would never be duplicated for their eyes again. 

It was a look specific to and only for John, and the doctor got his mad genius boyfriend to now replicate it whenever he got the chance.

———

**Author's Note:**

> So cute!!! At least I think so. This was quite fluffier than I'm used to. Hope you like it!
> 
> Don't be shy, come to my [tumblr](http://www.ohdrey89.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
